The present invention relates to a component for a planetary gear train, said component comprising a planetary carrier and a shaft, and to a planetary gear train.
In planetary gear trains, in particular for industrial applications, designs are known which have a solid shaft on the output side. In order to be able to connect this gear shaft non-rotatably e.g. to a work machine, it is customary to provide a keyway or gear teeth on the periphery of the shaft.